Can't Get any worse
by Winterbee2001
Summary: Serene Isla is sixteen, she's lost who she was when her family died and her only friends when she found one drunk and her boyfriend cheating on her, she goes to Forks for a chance to forget- but being told about vampires by her new best friend, asked out by her super hot and mysterious brother- she now believes things can't get any worse.


**A/N: Hi Guys! Want reviews and followers**

I wake up, the alarm hasn't gone off yet, I look up and see it's eleven pm. Getting up, I can hear the TV's on, To check who it is I go into to Ashley's room. She is my best friend. The perky sixteen year old is sitting on her bed, cross legged, playing Mario. I hear Him die then she realises I'm here.

"Can't sleep?" She asks. This is normal, waking up in the middle of the night, the others being awake because of my nightmares. I shake my head and she gets up to embrace me. The hug is soft and warm, like it normally is. "Shh it's ok, it's ok... come on, Miguel is on the sofa watching the Notebook." She lifts me up and carries me to the sofa where a very comfortable Miguel sits. He's my boyfriend, Ashley is my work colleague, childhood friend AKA only and best friend. I sit on his lap and he feeds me popcorn as the movie drags on, never seeming to end.

"Can't sleep?" He finally says, smoothing my bronze curls back. I shake my head.

"She even turned Mario deaf this time!" Ashley laughs and I tip the popcorn over her, Miguel laughs and smiles at me. I get up and walk to my room, resuming my nightmare of my families death. I wake up again, this time I do a b line for the kitchen. I open the fridge and pick up a sandwich I'd made yesterday for this reason. On the way back to my room, I notice Ashley's door open, I look in and notice she's not there, so I decide she didn't go back to bed and carried on watching chick flicks.

BEEP- BEEP- BEEP. My alarm rings finally and I change into my work clothes, which consists of a black shirt and pants, also a gold pin saying my name:

_SERENE ISLA_

Ashley is sitting with Miguel in the kitchen, so we eat silently and then we leave. The restaurant we serve at is called _Homeys _it's a family bar run by Ashley and her dad Paul. Him and Ash's mom kind of adopted me when the crash happened and before they broke up, but that was about a year ago. I'm sixteen and working in a diner. Fun childhood I've had. Paul is cooking when we come in. The day goes on for ever, but then I realise it's only been two hours. I go to my last table of the day and see that it's a red headed woman and a small boy. "Hello ma'am, may I take your order?" I smile. She turns her head to face me and Speaks.

"Yes dear, can we have... One garden burger and some small fries?"

"Yes, you sure can miss." I go into the kitchen and get Victor, one of Ash's cousins to cook it, while I get the boy some Ice cream. This reminds me of when I made Ice cream for my sisters. Two scoops of vanilla, two toasted marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles for Grace, One scoop of mint and one chocolate with a cherry on top for Chester, and Just one small scoop of strawberry with a dollop of cream for Lily. Oh how I missed my sisters. I then realise I've made Graces one and start to cry, I can't take this stress. I have too though, so I take out the order and the perfected Ice cream, I can see the boys face light up when he realises the tray I'm holding is for him and his mom. I set it down. "Oh my! Is this on the bill?" She asks looking slightly shocked.

"Ma'am, this ones on the house for this fellow over here," I pick up the fries and ice cream and set it in front of him, he rubs his hands together and thanks me quietly before tucking in. The woman gives me a thank you smile and starts to eat. I turn to see a slightly disgruntled looking Ashley. "My dad went home! Can you believe it? He got a text, apologized and Left! Just like that." She sounds pretty mad.

"Well my shift is over so-"

"Please stay! I really need the help... Victor isn't doing much, you're probably the only person who gives a fuck about this job other than my dad!" She moans, I sigh and agree to serve one other table. I walk up to the table, which consists of- The school bullies, Rachel, Harriett, and Jessica. I sigh and look at Jessica.

"Hello, may I take your order girls?" they laugh and Harriett speaks first.

"Yes... Can I have a water and a steak burger please?" I nod and write it down.

"You miss?" I ask Rachel.

"A Coke and Garden burger please!" She was always the outgoing one. I nod again.

"And you?" I enquire.

"I will have a Sprite and salad, ok?" I nod and they laugh again as i head to the Kitchen. "Victor! Order." I give him the paper as he emerges from the restroom and he starts to cook. I find Ash making out with her boyfriend Mike. "Ash! You're supposed to be helping me and your dad!" she giggles, obviously she's drunk.

"Ha! You sound like my mommy!" she hiccups and faints into Mike's arms.

"I am so sorry Serene-"

"Just get her home, I don't want to here it now!" I shout and carry on serving until I have finished all of the tables at which point I'm exhausted. I put the 'Closed' sign up, Get my coat, and leave. Driving down the road I can see Paul's, Miguel's, and Ash's car, there is also another, maybe it's Mike's. I walk through the door and see a Hung-over Ash, Sitting with Paul.

"Sere! Your here, finally, thanks for finishing Ash's shift." I smile and sit at the dining table "Look, Me and your mom have been thinking... We think you should go stay with her this Semester, y'know, just to get your mind of the nightmares and stuff. It kills me but we all know it's for the best."

"NO! You can't make us, I refuse!" Ashley screams, frightening both me and Paul. "You know... It may be a good idea-" I start

"Why? Can't you bear to stand up against those bullies? Huh!"

"Yes I can!"

"No! I don't want to go see mom, she's a bitch and you know it!" She's right up in my face, so I slap some sense into her and walk out and to my room. "Serene! Come back in here!" They both shout but the tears are too many, I lock the door and start packing, four outfits, my phone, toothbrush, hairdryer and five hundred dollars of savings. I walk out and go to go and get Miguel "Miguel! Today was horrible, I know it's been only an hour or two but-" I've walked into his room and found him with a naked woman, the one from the bar.

"Sere! I can explain-"

"No don't worry, I'm just leaving." I run out and grab the bag from my room, before escaping into the safety of my car. I turn it on and start to drive towards Ash's Mom's house.


End file.
